


Pokemon Ascending

by Xidaer



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Caine is a brat, Crack Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Fucking, Hand Jobs, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, Jupiter ascending crossover, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Pokemon AU, Pokemon OC, Shower Sex, ja secret santa summer 2016, omg there is so much backstory to this, the work I put into this means I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/pseuds/Xidaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter Ascending AU set in the pokemon universe- Caine is teaching Jupiter how to rollerblade after they've defeated Balem (ala gravity boots). Jupiter doesn't take to the skates well and they take a shower together to sooth sore muscles. Shower sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Ascending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micte/gifts).



> Megabeedrill is a shout-out to Jupiter's affinity to bees. It marks her as a major powerhouse in this version of the pokemon universe. Caine can't be a splice so instead he has a Pidgeot and Arcanine. Honestly that doesn't matter too much here, because this is PWP.
> 
> Written for the JA Secret Santa Summer 2016  
> Prompt: “JA Pokemon AU”

High above the arena, Caine’s pidgeot darted between the two megabeedrills trailing a long ribbon. Hampered by the necessity of restraining their four stingers, Jupiter’s bees were losing more of their own ribbons with each slash of pidgeot’s sharp beak. Caine was so proud of his pokemon, Pidgeot in the sky and Arcanine lazing in the sun. The huge dog yawned and turned over to scratch its back against the paved center of Balem’s- no, Jupiter’s arena. 

This was the first time in days that they’d had time to breathe. Jupiter was recovering after passing forcibly through each Abraxas sibling, until finally she and her megabeedrill battled Balem, his own rickety mines proving his downfall. Jupiter’s family was on the road home and the late Abraxas’ megabeedrill had finally warmed up to Jupiter’s. It was a better situation than Caine had been in for years, it felt more like a family than he’d ever known. 

The keystone to that family was currently making short, jerky motions on her new rollerblades across the arena. It’d been ten minutes since Jupiter had all but ordered him away, saying to leave her alone that she could get the hang of it without his stupid advice, and she was still flailing her arms in short circles to steady herself. Plenty long enough, Caine thought as he effortlessly glided across the arena towards her.

“Getting the hang of things, I see, Gym Leader,” Caine said, faking a serious expression.

“You’re an asshole,” Jupiter replied staring with determination at the far wall trying to keep her balance. She steadfastly ignored Caine as he skated backwards in lazy circles around her. “And I haven’t earned that title.” 

“But you will,”Caine said, pausing in front of her line of sight. Jupiter just huffed and angled herself to move around him. But as her body went left, her skates went right and the ground came up to settle the dispute.Caine tried to stop her fall, but only managed to meet the ground as well.

“Motherfucking, ow,” Jupiter groaned, rubbing the new sore spot on her hip.

“Maybe it’s time to call it a day?”

“Maybe,” Jupiter grumpily agreed.

Breaking in a grin, Caine got balanced again on his skates and swept Jupiter up, bridal style, into his arms. “Caine!” Jupiter yelled whole body tense, digging her nails into his shoulder. 

“It’s keeping you off the skates,” He said coaxingly.

“Fine,” she sighed, relaxing into his grip, “but next time ask first.” 

Caine resettled Jupiter against him, carrying her through the open side door towards the locker room. “Yes, Gym Leader.” 

“You can’t complain if I kick you with my skates,” she returned with a glare. 

“Never,” he promised. With the heavy, new skates weighing down on her feet, Caine felt fairly safe from that threat. 

"Do you mind?" he asked, nodding towards the shower.

"Nope. Go for it."

Caine’s skates clacked across the tiles as he glided down the locker room floor towards the showers. Balem had spared no expense to entice Pokemon trainers to his gym. The stalls were large enough to hold human and pokemon alike, each with a real door and shower heads at all heights. Caine was glad of the privacy, the gym staff dismissed for the day, as he settled Jupiter on the built-in bench at the furthest most stall. 

He fetched some towels, hanging them on the heating racking along the door, before facing Jupiter. “May I remove my clothes?”

She gave a wry grin, amused at him following her demand for asking first. “And if I say no?” she asked as she undid the laces on her skates..

“Then I’ll shower clothed,” he answered without hesitating.

Her surprised bark of laughter echoed from the white ceramic surrounding them. “That would be no fun for me. Now strip.”

Caine could feel Jupiter's eyes roving over his body as he peeled out of his ever present black uniform, bending over at the best angle to entice her as he unstrapped his roller blades. He left everything just outside the door before turning, naked, to move her skates and kneel before her. Caine skimmed his hands over her jeans, up to the waistband. "May I?"

"Yes, please," she answered, blushing lightly as she brushed her fingers through his hair. The button of her jeans came undone easily and with Jupiter’s help Caine pulled the denim down along with her underwear. With her clothes flung join his, she drew him up for a kiss, scratching her nails through the short hairs on the nape of his neck. "And before you ask,” she said breaking away, “yes, you most definitely can help me out of this shirt.” Kissing again, they worked on ridding Jupiter of her flannel shirt and bra.

Caine pulled away this time, “Shower?”

“Shower,” Jupiter answered, a little short of breath. Caine stood and examined the smooth black control panel set in one of the walls. He picked a temperature, testing the spray from a lower nozzle against his arm before hitting the button that opened all of shower heads. Water raining from all directions, Caine extended his hand. Jupiter allowed herself to be pulled up into the spray, the water flowing over her hair, rivulets streaming from her breasts. Her mouth fell open to breathe through the spray, everything going soft in the misty air.

Caine placed her hands on one of the safety bars that ran the length of the shower. “May I?" he asked giving a pointed look down.

Jupiter followed his glance. At the sight of his erect cock, she nervously bit her lower lip. "May you what? I want this but we're not really prepared..."

"Jupiter no," Caine interrupted, bringing his hands up to cup her face. "I just want to taste you."

"Oh. Oh!" Jupiter said, his meaning dawning on her. "Yes, yes please!"

Once again sinking to his knees before her, Caine hooked Jupiter's leg over his shoulder. She gripped the textured metal beneath her hands, steadying herself at the sudden shift. “You smell amazing,” Caine muttered as he used his nose to nuzzle into the folds of her vulva. Spreading her lips with his hand, Caine licked a stripe from the opening of her wet cunt to her clit. “And you’re delicious,” he said pausing to look up into her lust darkened eyes. Jupiter blushed, but pulled his face back towards her clit with her hand. He licked it broadly with his flattened tongue, summoning a whimper from Jupiter as clutched his hair. Flicking her clit gently, Caine slowly increased his speed- chasing what made her gasp and tremble. Her entire body was taut, a string waiting to be plucked as Caine covered her clit completely with his mouth. Sucking and swirling his tongue around her, a guttural moan broke from Jupiter’s lips, echoing back in the small, tiled space.

Her cunt was spasming at nothing and she desperately pleaded, "Fuck me, oh god, please Caine, I need you to fuck me, to fill me." Caine stilled, but knew the limits they’d set out and he wasn’t going to break them. He returned to strong, smooth strokes with his tongue as her slid in a single finger.

"More, please more," Jupiter gasped. Caine brought two fingers to thrust shallowly, drenched as he curved towards her sweet spot. Jupiter gushed over his fingers, chanting "please," over and over. He added a third finger, his tongue drawing circles around her clit. Clenching, her muscles were trying to push him out even as his thrusts had her surrounding him more fully. "Close, so close," Jupiter panted digging her heel into his back,, "More, please!" Caine hummed against her clit, the noise carrying itself through her, the complimentary note sung out as her head fell back against the tile. Water was coming from all directions, and she was spilling out onto him, the savory, salty taste of her exquisite on his tongue.

Regaining her breath, Jupiter petted his hair softly and said, "Please stand up, I want to touch you, too."

Caine was loathe to let her go, but kissed the thigh laying against his face. "As you wish."

He gently lowered her leg back to the tile and started kissing up her belly. With light nips and kisses, he trailed his way up through the valley of her breasts. Gathering up the soft weight of her curves in his hands, he laid a kiss on each before continuing and scraping his teeth along her neck. Caine captured her mouth in a searing kiss, but broke away with a sharp intake of breath as she touched his cock.

“May I?” Jupiter asked, mischievously

“And if I say no?” Caine asked, breath hitching on the last word as she made a loose fist around him.

Jupiter started slow, firm strokes. “Then I’ll stop,” she said with mock sincerity. 

“And that would be no fun for me,” Caine said, touching his forehead to hers.

“And that would be no fun for you,” Jupiter confirmed with a satisfied smile, tightening her grip but not changing her pace. Caine closed the distance between them, kissing her as he lowered his hand to gently tangle in her curls.

Jupiter bucked her hips into his hand. "Oh yes, please fuck me.” Caine wasted no time pushing his fingers in her soaking cunt. All she could do was pant as he curved inside her, trying to keep pace with his thrusts. Her heart raced as he caressed her sweet spot with every stroke. "Faster," she urged, wrapping her free arm around his shoulders. 

“Lead the way, Gym Leader,” he said, breathless.

“Fuck, you’re an asshole,” she panted.

“But I’m your asshole,” Caine replied with affection. ”Wait…,” he tried to backtrack as Jupiter burst out in giggles. It turned into a full blown belly laugh as a blush broke out across his cheeks and down his neck. The noise was loud and unabashed, eyes crinkled shut, her expression absolutely free. It was the first time he’d seen Jupiter without any of their pending responsibilities weighing on her shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Jupiter’s laughter stopped abruptly. Hot water continued to pour over them as they stared at each other. Worried that he’d somehow trespassed, Caine opened his mouth to explain but Jupiter broke the silence first. “So are you.” She smiled and.grabbed his hand, placing it back between her legs, “Now fuck me.”

He kissed her with abandon, wide and messy. Caine swallowed each short high-pitched whimper as he finger fucked Jupiter, each rough thrust smacking his knuckles against the opening of her cunt. His answering groan ricocheted against the walls as Jupiter took him in hand, tight and fast. Caine brought his thumb to bear on her clit, making the circles that had Jupiter clenching around him. She raked her nails across his shoulders, losing all rhythm with her strokes but it didn’t matter. Their orgasms hit them and they fell apart in each other’s arms. Caine shuddered against her while she screamed her release.

They panted, Jupiter trembling with the aftershocks, coming down from their mutual pleasure. Caine buried his face in the crook of her neck, heedless of the water flowing around his lips. Jupiter let out a moan as he slipped from her cunt, Caine reaching for the switch to turn off the shower. Utterly pliant, she was supported by his strength and the shower bar alone. The sound of their breathing and the last drops of falling water were the only noises breaking the silence of the locker room. Caine stretched towards the door, snagging one of the towels he’d laid out. Wrapping her in the soft cotton, Caine sat naked on the tile bench and pulled his lover into arms. "I love you, Jupiter."

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a HUGE backstory to this. It may get posted later, but for now a very big Happy Jupiter Ascending Secret Santa to Micte!


End file.
